


Fragen und Antworten

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Boah, Boerne! Was stellen Sie denn da für blöde Fragen?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragen und Antworten

Boerne schenkte ihnen das zweite Glas Wein ein. Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über Thiels Gesicht. Zum Glück war das nach wie vor möglich: Mit Boerne zusammensitzen und Wein trinken.  
„Sagen Sie mal, Thiel?“  
„Ja?“  
„Neulich, als ...“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Nun ja, Sie wissen schon. Da hatten Sie ja schon etwas Angst um mich.“  
„Natürlich hatte ich Angst um Sie.“ Und nicht nur etwas Angst, sondern verdammt große.  
„Und warum hatten Sie Angst, Thiel?“  
Warum? Das wusste Boerne doch. „Na, weil der Mistkerl Sie um ein Haar abgeknallt hätte!“  
„Ja, das hätte er beinahe.“ Boerne nahm einen Schluck. „Sie hatten Angst davor, dass mir etwas zustößt.“  
„Natürlich.“  
„Und warum wollen Sie nicht, dass mir etwas zustößt?“  
„Boah, Boerne! Was stellen Sie denn da für blöde Fragen?“  
„Warum wollen Sie nicht, dass mir etwas zustößt, Thiel?“  
„Mensch, das können Sie sich doch denken!“  
„Ich habe da durchaus einen Verdacht.“ Boerne lächelte schelmisch. „Aber ich würde es gerne von Ihnen hören.“  
Thiel konnte nicht anders, auch seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. „Herrgott nochmal, Boerne, weil ich Sie mag!“ So, nun war es raus. „Sind Sie jetzt glücklich?“  
Das schelmische Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein anderes. „Ja, sehr.“


End file.
